WWE Immortals - Story Script
by Xman321
Summary: When Triple H and Stephanie McMahon find a dark lantern, taking it right from Bray Wyatt, they activate it in hopes of gaining total control over the WWE. Instead, however, they, with the rest of the WWE Roster, enter a new world. One where WWE Superstars are Knights and Mages. Superheroes and Supervillains. Strange Creatures, and mighty warriors...Now is the time of WWE Immortals.


**_So, this is...different._**

 ** _I've had this idea for awhile now, but I haven't acted until now. The idea of WWE Immortals getting a story mode has tickled me, and now I figured, "why not do it myself"?_**

 ** _I'm using the same chapter system as Injustice, Mortal Kombat, and Mortal Kombat X, so you'll want to keep that in mind._**

 ** _Please give me feedback, hell, give me IDEAS if you have any, I'm all ears._**

 _*The story mode begins with the same cutscene as the mobile game, though it's slightly edited. Instead of simply opening the "Immortal" WWE Characters, there is a large flash of light. The game models finally appear after this quick cutscene, as we see Triple H and Stephanie McMahon sitting on the streets of a metropolis-like city. The two stand up, obviously confused. Hunter is the first to speak up.*_

 **Triple H:** Where the hell are we?! One second we're in our office, now we're here in this city I've never seen before! What the hell WAS that lantern!

 **Steph:** Hunter, Calm down! We need to think for...

 _*A noise begins to grow, like wind is blowing*_

 **Steph:** ...What's that?

 _*The noise almost becomes deafening, as a blur in the sky zooms past Hunter and Steph. The two back up.*_

 **Triple H:** Whatever's going on, we need to hide. Now.

 _*As Hunter and Steph run away, the camera moves over to a figure on top of a rooftop, wearing a superhero costume. It's pretty obvious that whoever this is, was that blur that flew past the two leaders of the Authroity earlier. As the camera zooms in, it's revealed the man is none other than John Cena, the face of the WWE. However, this can't be the same John Cena we know...This new Cena begins to speak.*_

 **Super-John Cena:** This HAS to be him. Only he could cause this kind of destruction.

 _*The camera rotates around John, reveals an utterly dismantled skyscraper. Cena flies towards the destruction, once again becoming a blur. He lands on one of the many pillars, originally there to hold the building up, but now no longer serve any purpose. He looks at some of the rubble, and that same rubble begins to shake. Cena takes a fighting stance, as a Hand pops out. Then, more, and more, until this man is revealed. Any doubt of who this man is will be demolished with Cena's response.*_

 **Super-Cena:** Brock Lesnar!

 _*This new Lesnar makes a devilish smirk*_

 **Brock Lesnar:** I was wondering when you'd show up, Cena.

 **Super-Cena:** You're a Monster!

 **Brock Lesnar:** No...I'm a Beast Incarnate!

 _*With this said, Lesnar lunges towards Cena, knocking down both of them. The camera zooms out to a street as they fall to the ground, revealing a famous bearded man running towards the brawl. As we see this, Text appears on screen._ _ **"Chapter 1: Daniel Bryan"**_ _. The man, who we now know as D-Bry stops running.*_

 **Daniel Bryan:** Well, I guess we know it's him, now.

 _*Suddenly, a pit of fire spawns next to the leader of the Yes Movement, and out pops the WWE Immortals version of The Demon, Kane.*_

 **Kane:** Let's end this.

 _*Team Hell No begin to head to the fight, but are stopped by when a large flock of raven's fly by. Once the Raven's leave, suddenly, Paige is revealed.*_

 **Daniel Bryan:** Faaantastic.

 **Kane:** Paige...

 _*As Kane heads over to fight Paige, another interruption arises in the form of an icy wind. The creator of this wind is none other than Brie Bella. Kane rolls his eyes at the sight of her.*_

 **Brie Bella:** 2 on 1? Doesn't seem fair, does it?

 **Kane:** Of course...

 _*Kane charges a beam of fire in his hand, and Brie counter attacks with the same, but with ice. The two create a beam struggle, as the focus heads to Daniel Bryan and Paige*_

 **Paige:** You get more powerful the more you hear your own voice...

 **Daniel Bryan:** What can I say, I've got charisma!

 **Paige:** ...Then the solution is to shut you up.

 _*The first fight of the game begins, as you play as Daniel Bryan, facing with Paige. After the fight, Bryan makes a remark.*_

 **Daniel Bryan:** I'm still talking.

 _*Daniel Bryan turns to watch the beam struggle between Brie and Kane. Brie manages to win, and Kane falls to the floor. Brie begins to taunt the fallen opponent*_

 **Brie Bella:** You're supposed to be scary? You look like a character in a Saturday night cartoon...

 _*Brie is about to finish off the Big Red Machine, but Bryan knocks Brie to the ground with a hard right.*_

 **Daniel Bryan:** Brie, I still don't understand. Why betray us? Betray me?!

 **Brie Bella:** My betrayal had nothing to do with you, Bryan. It's simple what's best for me!

 _*Brie stands back up, dusting off her clothes*_

 **Brie Bella:** All that matters now, though...is that I'm ending the Yes Movement!

 _*Once more, a fight begins, with Daniel Bryan standing tall*_

 **Daniel Bryan:** I'm sorry, Brie.

 _*Bryan helps Kane back to his feet, and they begin to talk for a moment*_

 **Kane:** Thanks for the save.

 **Daniel Bryan:** No problem, Partner. Now let's go kick some Beastly ass!

 _*Once again, Team Hell No head after Brock Lesnar, and Kane charges at the Beast, but before he can land a hit, he is planted by a Brogue Kick from Sheamus!*_

 **Sheamus:** Eh, Fella! Wanna dance?

 **Daniel Bryan:** The Celtic Warrior, Sheamus. How nice to see you again.

 **Sheamus:** Same to you. Didn't our last meeting end up with you down for the count? What makes you think it won't happen again?

 **Daniel Bryan:** I've gotten a lot better since last time. Trust me, this won't even take 18 seconds.

 _*Daniel Bryan's 3rd fight begins, and once more, Bryan pulls off a win on the Celtic Warrior*_

 **Daniel Bryan:** Is he down? Yes. Yes. Yes!

 _*Daniel Bryan turns to his partner, who is knocked out cold, and decides to head after Lesnar. We see John Cena, growing tired from his brawl with Cena, and Lesnar, showing similar fatigue. Cena decides to try and end things, and charges into Lesnar, and starts flying above the crowds. Bryan looks on in wonder as we follow Cena and Lesnar upwards.*_

 **John Cena:** You know Lesnar, you say you're a beast, and I can't deny that...

 _*Cena stops flying, with Lesnar on his shoulders*_

 **John Cena:** ...but every beast...

*Cena lifts Lesnar and throws him down from the air, doing his Attitude Adjustment, Superman style!*

 **John Cena:** _CAN BE TAMED!_

 _*We cut back to D Bry, and Lesnar falls down to Earth creating a huge crater. Cena flies back down, looking very tired.*_

 **Daniel Bryan:** Alright man, we did it!

 **John Cena:** Not... _*huff*_...quite... _*huff*_

 **Daniel Bryan:** What?!

 _*Brock Lesnar manages to get up, and punches Cena into one of the buildings. He turns his attention to Daniel Bryan*_

 **Brock Lesnar:** You're all alone, little guy. Give up now, and I'll allow you to walk home when I'm done.

 **Daniel Bryan:** You know as well as I do that I don't give up.

 **Brock Lesnar:** Fine then.

 **Daniel Bryan:** You know, I've always wondered, you dominate so much, what's your secret?

 **Brock Lesnar:** I follow a plan every day...Eat...Sleep...Conquer...Repeat.

 _*The final battle of Daniel Bryan's chapter begins, and Bryan, against all odds, manages to best Brock Lesnar. Afterwards, he's even more tired than Cena, who managed to get back to the battle. Kane has also woken up, and they all stare at the fallen Brock.*_

 **John Cena:** Now's our chance. We need to all attack at once, right now, and Brock'll be taken care of for good!

 _*All 3 of them raise their fists*_

 **John Cena:** _1...2...3!_

 _*As they try and attack Lesnar, a loud ringing hits their ears, and they close their eyes and cover them. Once the noise is gone, they open their eyes, and to their horror, Brock Lesnar is gone.*_

 **John Cena:** DAMMIT! So close!

 **Kane:** We had him this time...what WAS that!

 **Daniel Bryan:** I have no idea...but whatever it is, it wasn't anything we've seen before.

 _*Cena shakes his head, and turns to his partners*_

 **John Cena:** Well, no use standing here. Let's head back to the WPC. Hunter's probably waiting for us.

 _*Cena flies off in the sky, Bryan runs off to follow, and Kane teleports away, as we cut to the next scene*_

 _ **How'd I do? I figured**_ **this** _ **Daniel Bryan would fit better as the Johnny Cage of the group, constantly throwing out jokes. I'm still considering the personalities of the other characters.**_

 _ **Also, I'll be explaining what variation of each character is when they appear in each chapter. Here they are, in order of appearance.**_

 **Triple H:** "The Authority"

 **Stephanie McMahon:** "The Authority"

 **John Cena:** "Evolved"

 **Brock Lesnar:** "Beast Incarnate"

 **Daniel Bryan:** "YES! Movement"

 **Kane:** "The Demon"

 **Paige:** "Dark Sorceress"

 **Brie Bella:** "Ice Witch"

 **Sheamus:** "Celtic Warrior"

 _ **NEXT TIME: ROMAN REIGNS**_


End file.
